Imaginary Affections-Part 2
by iloveromance
Summary: Devastated over the loss of Adrian Monk, Natalie finds solace in her new relationship with Randy Disher. But when a shocking truth is revealed, her world is turned upside down. Continuation of "Imaginary Affections-Part I". (Episode:"Mr. Monk Is On the Run Part II")
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Part 2 of Imaginary Confessions is based on the second half of the episode "Mr. Monk is on the Run" from Season 6. If you haven't read Part 1, it might be helpful to do so although it's not necessary._ **

Even hours after she'd received the phone call from the San Francisco Police Department on behalf of Captain Stottlemeyer, Natalie still couldn't believe it. Her friend, the man she'd been hired to take care of was dead; shot on the pier by, of all people Leland Stottlemeyer. It just didn't seem possible, but she'd seen the footage with her own eyes; the confrontation, the gun being drawn, the shot, Mr. Monk falling into the water.

He couldn't swim. Mr. Monk couldn't swim. And the one person; the most important person who should have known that was the Captain. Why had he done such a thing to a man who had done nothing wrong? The fact that Mr. Monk might have survived the shooting was of little consolation, because after falling in the cold waters of the San Francisco bay, he would have drowned, his life ending that much later.

She'd just seen him the day before, when he was here, in her home, busy sorting pieces of a puzzle that was left haphazardly on the coffee table; arranging each piece by color and diameter. And then he'd put the puzzle together in record time, stunning both her daughter Julie and herself. How was it possible that someone could put together a 10,000 piece jigsaw puzzle without so much as a glance at the box? But then again, Mr. Monk never ceased to amaze her.

She started to cry again, wishing that the phone call she'd received was but a bad dream. It couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. Mr. Monk was a detective; a brilliant detective and he could take care of himself. So why…

So many _why's_ and_ how's_ and incomprehensible feelings were swirling through her head. When she'd told Julie the news, Julie had freaked out; first calling Natalie a _horrible liar_ and a _terrible mother_ and then breaking down in her arms. She and her daughter had cried forever, each of them grieving in their own way for the man they loved. Mr. Monk didn't deserve to die this way; no one did. He might have been a little weird... Okay, he was very weird But Mr. Monk loved his wife and spent his life trying to find the person responsible for her death. And now he would never get that chance.

Natalie wished there was something she could do. Anything. Anything at all to-.

Of course… the pictures. She'd make a collage of pictures she'd taken of him over the years; a memento of the man she loved; even if that love was only in friendship. He'd like that a lot. And she'd display it at his memorial service where everyone-

She gasped her hand flying to her chest.

_Memorial service_…

Oh God… How was she going to cope without him? Everywhere she looked there were reminders of him; a closet full of wipes, clothes that needed washing, pictures of Trudy….

_Trudy…_

They were together now; of that Natalie was certain. And it should be a huge consolation, but it did little to soothe her aching heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears blurred her eyes as she walked around her apartment gathering as many pictures of Mr. Monk as she could find, and then returned to the kitchen table where she laid them all out in a row. In no time at all she'd arranged them carefully on a large piece of poster board and was just about to glue the first one when the door opened.

She looked up in surprise.

"I tried the doorbell but no one answered so-. I'm sorry. I should have knocked or called first."

She smiled at Randy. "It's all right."

He moved toward her kissing her softly on the lips. "So how are you?"

She stared to cry again and he cursed under his breath. "Sorry. That was a stupid question. Here."

Natalie inhaled the sweet scent of the pink flowers he handed her. Touched by the gesture, she hugged him tightly, kissing him once more. "Randy, thank you so much. That was so sweet of you."

"Well, you're welcome, but they're not from me. They were by the door. They're from Sharona."

Her eyes closed at the reminder of Mr. Monk's former assistant. "Oh God, Sharona. She must be devastated."

"She is-I mean I'm sure she is, but unfortunately she couldn't come. Benjy…"

"Right…"

"But if you don't mind my asking, how are you doing? It's a stupid question, I know, but-."

"I don't know. The same." she replied.

"Those flowers are from Sharona." He repeated, as though he wasn't aware that he'd already told her that before. And truth be told, Natalie had already forgotten.

"They're beautiful. It's funny. Mr. Monk always said that he never had any friends. I wish he could see this."

"Hey, Natalie, do you think it would be all right if I wrote a song for the service?"

Natalie smiled and rubbed his back. "Yeah, Randy that would be great. Mr. Monk loved…" She paused, trying not to smile at the way Mr. Monk would cringe whenever Randy sang or played his guitar. "He knew how much you love your music."

Randy grinned triumphantly. "Great!"

Natalie held up a picture of Mr. Monk. "I found one of him smiling. You didn't see that very often." She stared at the picture and began to cry. "Oh God, I can't believe it! I can't believe he's gone!"

Randy drew her into his arms to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Natalie. I'm so sorry."

She cried even harder, dampening his shirt and ten drew back slightly, running her hand through her hair. "No, you're right. I shouldn't be crying like this. I should be strong. Mr. Monk would want me to be strong. He'd want that for Julie and I."

"Where is Julie?"

"She's in her room taking a nap."

"Good. She needs her rest." He fell silent and then. "Ah… Well... Leland is out front. He wants to come in."

Natalie was appalled, unable to believe what she was hearing. She though that Randy of all people would understand how she felt. And suddenly an anger unlike any she'd ever known came over her. It was all she could do not to throw Randy out of her home, despite any feelings she might have for him. How dare he! "No, absolutely not! He's a _murderer_!"

"Natalie, he didn't have a choice! Monk fired the first shot!"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, there's _always_ a choice, Randy! He could have fired a warning shot or not shot him at all!"

"Why don't you let him come in and he can explain it to you?"

Her eyes widened. "What the hell? You want me to look that monster in the face while he tells me all sorts of lies about why he shot my friend? About why Mr. Monk is dead right now when he should be at home, counting his books or doing puzzles without looking at the pictures, or-."

She began to sob but this time when he came close she pushed him away. "Just _get out_!" She screamed.

"What?"

"Get out of my house, Randy! And take that jackass Stottlemeyer with you! I never want to see you again!"

"But Natalie-."

"Just _go_, Randy!"

Randy threw up his hands in defeat and walked out the door, leaning to say something to the shadow of a person standing next to him. No doubt it was Captain Stottlemeyer.

She turned away, unable and unwilling to look at either of them. How could she bring herself to look at the face of a murderer? The face of someone who had done nothing but work like crazy to keep the City By the Bay safe from the insane people who inhabited it? Until he'd killed her friend, that was.

Natalie hurried to lock the door behind them. Whatever feelings she had experienced for the lieutenant were gone and buried, never to surface again. He'd betrayed her trust in the worst possible way. Overcome with grief yet again, she began to sob harder this time. She moved past the table containing the pictures of Mr. Monk and made her way to her bedroom. But she paused at Julie's door and opened it just a crack.

Julie lay on her bed sound asleep, the grief having worn her out. As quietly as possible, Natalie entered the bedroom and climbed into the bed beside her daughter. As though sensing that her mother had entered the room, Julie moved over and snuggled close to Natalie where the two women fell into a deep sleep. Perhaps for a little while, they could pretend that this horrible nightmare had never happened.


End file.
